The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to control systems, and more particularly to a dynamic modular control system for controlling an imaging system.
Control room design plays a major role in acquiring, processing, managing and efficiently presenting data, as well as controlling industrial and other devices. Control rooms are used in various applications such as healthcare applications, military applications, emergency services, the security industry, as well as the utilities, transportation, satellite systems, nuclear power plants, to name just a few applications.
The design and layout of control rooms has changed over the years to achieve a broader spectrum of functionality and efficiency. The complexity of control room designs may vary from a simple layout of two plugged monitors to a highly complex set of multiple integrated systems. In operation, the control room is utilized to monitor and control the operation of a remote system. More specifically, the control room may include a centralized computer that is hardwired to remote control devices which are typically installed near the remote system. The local control devices are typically implemented as switches or buttons that are permanently mounted in close proximity to the system being controlled. Moreover the local control devices typically perform only a single function, such as for example, raising or lowering a medical imaging system table. While the centralized computer is configured to perform control functions on the system, the centralized computer typically does not perform all the control functions. For example, the centralized computer may not be able to control the functions of one or more of the local control devices. Accordingly, the centralized computer located in the control room does not provide a redundancy to operate the system in the event that the local control device becomes inoperative.